das_lexikonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Alternativmedizin
Nahrungsergänzungsmittel sind Produkte zur erhöhten Versorgung des menschlichen Stoffwechsels mit bestimmten Nähr- oder Wirkstoffen im Grenzbereich zwischen Arzneimitteln und Lebensmitteln. Definition Rechtlich ist diese Produktgruppe im EU-Recht durch die geregelt. Dabei sind insbesondere die zulässigen Mineralstoffe und Vitamine vorgegeben. In der hierauf basierenden Nahrungsergänzungsmittelverordnung ist ein Nahrungsergänzungsmittel: „ein Lebensmittel, das # dazu bestimmt ist, die allgemeine Ernährung zu ergänzen, # ein Konzentrat von Nährstoffen oder sonstigen Stoffen mit ernährungsspezifischer oder physiologischer Wirkung allein oder in Zusammensetzung darstellt und # in dosierter Form, insbesondere in Form von Kapseln, Pastillen, Tabletten, Pillen, Brausetabletten und anderen ähnlichen Darreichungsformen, Pulverbeutel, Flüssigampullen, Flaschen mit Tropfeinsätzen und ähnlichen Darreichungsformen von Flüssigkeiten und Pulvern zur Aufnahme in abgemessenen kleinen Mengen in den Verkehr gebracht wird.“ Da sie rechtlich zu den Lebensmitteln gehören, fallen sie in Deutschland unter die Regelungen des Lebensmittel- und Futtergesetzbuchs (LFGB). Die erlaubten Vitamine und Mineralstoffe sind in Anhang 1 der Nahrungsergänzungsmittelverordnung (NemV) aus dem Jahr 2004 aufgeführt. Als weitere Inhaltsstoffe sind sonst ausschließlich lebensmittelspezifische Rohstoffe gemäß LFGB und Novel-Food-Verordnung zugelassen. Werbeaussagen und -versprechungen über Nahrungsergänzungsmittel werden durch die Verordnung (EG) Nr. 1924/2006 (Health Claims) geregelt. Eine abgesicherte Positivlistung hierzu liegt bei der EU zur Einsicht aus, ist aber noch nicht parlamentarisch beschlossen. Krankheitsbezogene Aussagen und Indikationen sind, wie für andere Lebensmittel auch, nicht zulässig. Inhaltsstoffe Zusammensetzung und Zweckbestimmung unterscheiden sich je nach Herkunftsregion deutlich. In den USA sind beispielsweise viele Produkte als Nahrungsergänzungsmittel erhältlich, die nach deutschem Recht zu den Arzneimitteln zählen würden. Nahrungsergänzungen dürfen in Deutschland keinen therapeutischen Nutzen erfüllen. In Deutschland typische Inhaltsstoffe sind Mineralstoffe, Vitamine und Antioxidantien, wobei aber Überdosierungen in einzelnen Fällen (z. B. von Vitamin A) auch schädlich sein können. Für alle anderen Zutaten (z. B. Anthocyane, Coenzym Q10, Kreatin, L-Carnitin, Phytoöstrogene) war es bisher wissenschaftlich nicht möglich, den Bedarf oder Nutzen einer Übersättigung zu belegen. Einige dieser Substanzen erfüllen zum Teil zwar wichtige Funktionen im menschlichen Stoffwechsel, werden aber im Gegensatz zu echten Vitaminen in ausreichender Menge im Körper gebildet. Sie sind daher vitaminähnlich und werden als Vitaminoide oder populärwissenschaftlich auch als Pseudovitamine bezeichnet. Hierzu gehören u. a. Coenzym Q10, Carnitin, Inositol und Cholin. Eine andere Gruppe bilden die sekundären Pflanzenstoffe wie Amygdalin (Lätril) und Chlorophyll. Diese von Pflanzen produzierten Verbindungen spielen im menschlichen Organismus keine überlebenswichtige Rolle oder sind wie Amygdalin gar als schädlich anzusehen. UGB: Pseudovitamine: Mehr Schein als Sein. Mehrere Studien weisen einigen sekundären Pflanzenstoffen jedoch bestimmte gesundheitsfördernde Eigenschaften nach.UGB: Sekundäre Pflanzenstoffe: Gemüse oder Pille? Einen Sonderfall unter den sekundären Pflanzenstoffen stellen die Flavonoide dar: Dies sind sekundäre Pflanzenstoffe mit besonderer Wirkung auf die Durchlässigkeit der Gefäßwände beim Menschen. Demnach gehören sie ebenfalls zu den Vitaminoiden. Ein großer Teil der bisher in Deutschland frei verkäuflichen Nahrungsergänzungsmittel darf aufgrund der darin enthaltenen Inhaltsstoffe nach den Bestimmungen der NemV nach dem 31. Dezember 2009 nicht mehr in Verkehr gebracht werden. Nahrungsergänzungsmittel dürfen nach diesem Datum nur noch die in den Anlagen der NemV aufgeführten Einzelwirkstoffe enthalten. Lebensmitteltypische Inhaltsstoffe, wie Pflanzenauszüge, bleiben aber weiterhin verfügbar. Empfehlungen Das Bundesinstitut für Risikobewertung (BfR) hält Nahrungsergänzungsmittel für gesunde Personen, die sich normal ernähren, für überflüssig. Bei dieser Ernährung bekomme der Körper alle Nährstoffe, die er brauche. Eine zusätzliche Zufuhr einzelner Nährstoffe sei deshalb nicht notwendig. Eine einseitige, unausgewogene Ernährungsweise könne nicht durch den Einsatz von Nahrungsergänzungsmitteln ausgeglichen werden. Nur in bestimmten Situationen, die in Deutschland aber selten seien, könne eine gezielte Ergänzung der Nahrung mit einzelnen Nährstoffen sinnvoll sein.Bundesinstitut für Risikobewertung Eine aktuelle Studie (2013) stellte fest, dass in Süddeutschland zu viele ältere Menschen Nahrungsmittelergänzungen in zu hohen Dosen einnehmenS. Schwab et al.: The use of dietary supplements among older persons in Southern Germany Ã¢€” Results from the KORA-age study. In: The journal of nutrition, health & aging. , S. , .. Vor allem bei Magnesium und Vitamin E komme es oft zu Überdosierungen. Daten über die Einnahme dieser Nahrungsergänzungsmittel in anderen Regionen fehlen. Auch Stiftung Warentest rät von der Einnahme von Nahrungsergänzungsmitteln ab.Stiftung Warentest: Juice plus - Teure Obst- und Gemüsekapseln. Insbesondere gäbe es Kontraindikationen, wie z.B. Rauchen, bei denen die Einnahme bestimmter Nahrungsergänzungsmittel sogar schädliche Wirkungen habe. Die Harvard School of Public Health empfiehlt dagegen, neben einer gesunden Ernährung täglich eine Multivitamintablette zu nehmen. Diese verbessere jede suboptimale Ernährung. Die tägliche Multivitamintablette wird als "preiswerter Versicherungsschutz" bezeichnet. Auch eine Zufuhr von Vitamin D wird bei älteren sowie dunkelhäutigen Menschen empfohlen, insbesondere im Winter in weiter vom Äquator entfernten Breitengraden.Harvard School of Public Health: A daily multivitamin is a good nutrition insurance policy. Some extra vitamin D may add an extra health boost. Indikation/Wirksamkeit Aussagen zur Wirksamkeit sind schwer möglich, da Nahrungsergänzungen in der Regel eher unspezifisch und individuell unterschiedlich wirken. In der Praxis werden entsprechende Informationen über verschiedene Wirkungserfahrungen in Form von Presseartikeln, Vorträgen oder Beratungen geliefert, die, meist von der Pharmaindustrie gefördert, zur Meinungsbildung beitragen sollen. Die Hersteller behaupten, heutzutage sei fast jeder unterversorgt aufgrund von Stress, Schadstoffen, UV-Strahlung und des geringeren Gehalts an Nährstoffen in Lebensmitteln infolge zu früher Ernte und langen Transports. Laut der Deutschen Gesellschaft für Ernährung sind Nahrungsergänzungen dagegen nur bei Jod in Form von jodiertem Speisesalz (vgl. Fluoridierung) und bei Folsäure für Schwangere sinnvoll. Die restlichen Nährstoffe sind bei einer vollwertigen Ernährung reichlich in herkömmlichen Lebensmitteln enthalten, und zwar in einer für den menschlichen Körper gewohnten Kombination und Menge. Man schätzt, dass unsere Lebensmittel etwa 10.000 verschiedene Nährstoffe mit Einfluss auf das Wohlbefinden enthalten und viele davon sind noch unbekannt. Daher können Präparate mit isolierten Nährstoffen nie eine vollwertige Ernährung ersetzen und sind für gesunde Menschen überflüssig. Vor allem die Einnahme von Präparaten mit einem einzigen, hoch dosierten Inhaltsstoff kann sich negativ auswirken, z.B. das Gleichgewicht der Nährstoffe im Körper stören. So setzt zu viel Eisen die Verwertung von Zink herab und kann außerdem Infektionen und Arteriosklerose begünstigen.UGB: Nährstoffe in Pillenform. Dopingkontamination Eine internationale vom IOC geförderte Studie des Instituts für Biochemie an der Deutschen Sporthochschule Köln hat gezeigt, dass etwa 15 Prozent der in 13 verschiedenen Ländern erworbenen Nahrungsergänzungsmittel Anabolika (hauptsächlich Prohormone) enthielten, die nicht auf der Packung angegeben waren. In Deutschland enthielten ca. 11 Prozent der getesteten Nahrungsergänzungsmittel verbotene Anabolika. Bei den Anabolika handelt es sich wahrscheinlich um Verunreinigungen, die keinen Dopingeffekt haben, aber unabsichtlich zu positiven Dopingbefunden führen können. Dies stellt sowohl Sportler, hier vor allem Leistungssportler, aber auch Hersteller von Nahrungsergänzungsmitteln vor ein Problem. Die so genannte Kölner Liste des Olympiastützpunktes Köln-Bonn-Leverkusen bietet hinsichtlich der Dopingkontamination eine Orientierungshilfe. Rechtslage bei Werbeaussagen Grundsätzlich dienen gesundheitsbezogene Angaben dazu, den Absatz zu steigern, den Kunden zu einem regelmäßigen Konsum zu animieren. Sie signalisieren dem Kunden (je nach Formulierung, Absender und Rezipient machen sie dies auch glaubwürdig), dass der Verzehr des Produktes ihm gesundheitliche Vorteile bringt. Das OLG Frankfurt entschied am 10. Oktober 2011 „Zur Frage, unter welchen Voraussetzungen gesundheitsbezogene Angaben über Lebensmittel (hier: Pilzextrakt) mit der Health-Verordnung vereinbar sind, insbesondere über die erforderliche wissenschaftliche Absicherung ihrer Wirkung verfügen.“ Es hat entschieden, dass gesundheitsbezogene Angaben unzulässig und damit auch wettbewerbswidrig sind, wenn sie nicht sämtliche Anforderungen der Health-Claims-Verordnung erfüllen.Hessenrecht - Landesrechtsprechungsdatenbank: Aktenzeichen: 6 U 174/10 Das OLG Düsseldorf hatte 2010 nicht ganz so klar entschieden und einige strittige Aussagen noch „durchgewunken“. Das OLG Zweibrücken hat durch Beschluss vom 2. Juli 2010 bestätigt, dass gesundheitsbezogene Angaben dem Kunden nachgewiesen werden müssen, was nur durch ‚allgemein anerkannte wissenschaftliche Erkenntnisse‘ geschehen kann.siehe Max-Lion Keller: Health-Claims-Verordnung: Kommentar, Rechtsprechungsübersicht und FAQ (25. November 2011), mit weiteren Links Siehe auch Literatur * Andreas Meisterernst, Ebba Loeck, Helmut Erbersdobler: Praxishandbuch Nahrungsergänzungsmittel & ergänzende bilanzierte Diäten. Behr, Hamburg 2007, ISBN 978-3-89947-412-1 (Loseblattwerk).[http://www.behrs.de/nahrungserganzungsmittel-and-erganzende-bilanzierte-diaten.html Nahrungsergänzungsmittel & ergänzende bilanzierte Diäten, Praxishandbuch]. * J. Wilfried Kügel, Andreas Hahn, Mark Delewski: Nahrungsergänzungsmittel-Verordnung (NemV). Kommentar, Beck, München 2007, ISBN 978-3-406-53381-5. Weblinks * LFGB (Deutschland) * NemV (Deutschland) * Allgemeine Informationen der Agentur für Gesundheit und Ernährungssicherheit (AGES, Österreich) * Annual Bibliographies of Significant Advances in Dietary Supplement Research (eng.) – Seite des NIH mit Sammlungen der 25 wichtigsten wissenschaftlichen Publikationen eines Jahres (PDF) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Nahrungsergänzungsmittel Kategorie:Lebensmittelrecht (Europäische Union) [ Kategorie:Wikipedia:Artikel mit Video